Awakening Force Of The Revolution
by BossImperator
Summary: With a new found Power, Tatsumi decides to go on a jorney to end the corruption in the Empire once and for all. One day, just as he was about to leave his hometown, he meets a big surprise right in front of the gates. Little did he know, that his plans would be changed forever after that day.
1. Chapter One: Blue Meets Green

**Disclaimer : I do not own any content of the Akame ga Kill Series.**

 **Author Note : Hey readers, I am new to the whole Fanfiction thing and this is going to be my first story ever and I know I am not a professional writer and this may have many mistakes in it , but I just have this Idea in my mind for weeks and I wanted to share it with all the fans of Akame ga Kill. I hope you all like it.**

 **As for the Story, the beginning it is set differently from the original Akame ga Kill Series, but it will include some significant parts later on in the plot. For the first few chapters I plan on writing, it will mostly be Tatsumi x Esdeath centric. Night Raid and the Jaegers will be joining soon after.**

 **Also, the town mentioned here is a fictional one, I have made up. It name will be Ranexia. And the Captain you will read about is an OC, but he will not play an important role.**

 **So, with that being said, Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter One : Blue Meets Green**

 _ **-Outskirts of Ranexia-**_

An imperial Captain was rushing with speed trough an army camp on a horse trying to reach his destination as soon as possible. He passed many tents and soldiers until he finally stopped in front of a large white tent and jumped off his horse. The Captain then proceeded to walk inside.

He got stopped by one of the two soldiers, who were guarding the entrance. One of the guards turned inside to ask for the Captains permission, to meet the General.

"General Esdeath, Captain Legas just arrived here and wants to meet you. " stated the guard with a salute.

The General was analysing a map of a the town on her desk. She took a brief glance at the guard before turning her attention back to the map and marking some spots in it. The town called Ranexia was found guilty for supporting the Revolutionary Army, so she had to get rid of it for the sake of the Empire.

" He may come in." she said calmly, responding to the soldier. The guard nodded and went out of the tent to fetch the Captain, who was waiting outside.

" The general is awaiting you, Captain Legas " the guard said, before saluting and letting the captain pass. Said Captain nodded and walked past the guards into the tent. He saw the blue haired General inspecting the map and cleared his throat to gain her attention.

" General, I have urgent informations regarding our first assault force." started the Captain with a salute. General Esdeath looked up to him, interested in the news her captain was going to tell her. She was thinking that the defense of Ranexia broke down so easily and smirked at the trought.

" Oh? Have our troops crushed them already? And here I was eager to have some fun today. Such a shame. " She replied with a slight frown. After all, she was bored very fast for sitting in her tent.

The Captain knew Esdeath very well, after all he served her for years. She was someone who loved to kill, torture and humiliate. She was a pure sadist, who just loved to play with her opponents until they broke apart. He thought her reaction was to be expected. But he hoped the news he was going to tell her could lighten her up a bit.

"Well.. no. Actually quiet the opposite. Our assault force was crushed instead. Survivors said that it was a single teen boy.. he is definitely a Teigu user, General. We need your assistance immediately , before we lose even more troops ." the Captain tried his best to keep calm as he told his General the bad news. He expected her to be mad at him for losing their assault force. But instead she stood up from her chair with a big sadistic grin on her face.

" So that means I can still have my fun. The day is not going to get as boring as I thought."she said with a sadistic tone. The Captain felt relived for he was not going to be punished by his General. He knows what she can do and definitely doesn't want to experience that.

Feeling excited, Esdeath began to walk towards the exit of the tent. ' Single boy huh? Lets see if you are worthy. ' she thought as she left the tent with the Captain following her.

"Captain Legas, I will go by myself. As I take care of him, prepare the main force for backup and head towards the battlefield. When I am done, I will come and take back the lead. Then we will proceed with our main assault. Until then, stay standby at point Bravo." the General said as she stopped in front of the tent.

"As you wish General Esdeath." the Captain replied before saluting. He then brought his horse in front of Esdeath, which she took gladly.

She nodded and got on the horse of her Captain. She then began to ride towards the battlefield her Captain was telling her about. It was not that far from the camp, thats why she had to hurry up before the mysterious boy could move further into their camp.

On her way, she wondered what kind of power the boy had to do so much damage to her assault force. ' Maybe I should take him with me if he is indeed that powerful. He might be very useful as my subordinate. ' she thought , considering to make him her ally or not.

After a while of riding, she arrived at the supposed battlefield her Captain told about. She stopped and looked at the scene from a safe distance and noticed hundreds of bodies lying all over the battlefield. All of them, man from her own army. They were all massacred by a single person.

Her army was well known for their power and accomplishments. They had never failed her. But this time, what she was seeing before her was a huge failure.

She then saw a black hooded figure standing all alone in the middle of the battlefield. The figure was wielding two bloody swords in his hands. 'This must be the boy ' she thought with a devilish grin.

Esdeath then got off the horse and walked slowly towards the figure who still did not notice her presence. She didn't know how strong he was and hoped that he would at least give her a good fight before he died. If he was weaker then her, he simply would die or become hers. That was her final thought of the mystery boy who killed her entire assault force.

Said boy was simply standing there, he did not move his body. He looked around the pool of blood and the whole mess he was responsible for.

He actually felt a little sorry for the all the man who died by his blades. But he had to do it. Those people wanted to attack the town he lived in. They wanted to murder and he had to prevent that happening. He protected all the people from the town, his friends and loved ones. He did it for them.

He knew very well that this was the Empires Army. But he did not know why they were here, and why they suddenly decided to attack the town. Even if they had a reason, he would not allow innocent people geting killed by the corrupt Empire. One of the now dead soldiers told him that they are going to kill everyone in this town. And so the mysterious boy killed all of them to prevent that.

The boy sighed and looked around, trying to see if there are any reinforcements of the Empire. After a short time he spotted the General who was slowly walking towards him. He noticed her unique hair colour. Only one General who was known for her blue hair came up to his mind.

' That hair colour.. is that the Empires strongest they keep talking about..?' he thought with fear slowly building up inside him. He heared many stories about her. People would call her Ice Queen, because she could manipulate ice and was heartless to her enemies. She had the ability to kill an entire army with her ice. And she was well known for her tortures. This alone made the boy feel uneasy as she approached him.

He was truly frightened by her presence and the aura she was giving off. But he was no coward. He would gladly die for his town. That's why he wanted to fight. Even if he knew that he stood no chance against her.

' I don't know if my powers are strong enough against her. I can't let my guard down.' the boy thought. He then build up his confidence. If he was going to die, then he would die like a man while protecting his town.

He gripped his swords tightly. ' I have to defend Ranexia.' he thought as he began to march towards her. Slowly but steady, he made his way towards the General, who was also moving in his direction.

They got closer and closer with each step, the distance now gone and soon they stopped. There were only a few meters between them. Both of them eyed each other carefully, icy blue eyes meeting emerald green.

The General smirked at the sight of the boy ' He looks so young, can he really be this strong? ' she thought with interest. After all, she loved stong opponents. But he was different. Esdeath was also keeping in mind that she was looking for a suitable mate, who has to be younger then herself. And that boy suited her profile very well, but she would not consider her love life as a priority right now.

The boy on the other hand had other thoughts. She was the General of those people who wanted to murder everyone in his town. She gave the man the command to attack. And he could feel that she was emitting a really dangerous aura around her. This was certainly someone you don't want to mess with. ' I have to say, she is one of the most beautiful woman I have seen..but still, I can't be blinded by that. She is my enemy after all But she is very scary.. '

Then he noticed a tattoo above her cleavage and began to wonder what that symbol meant. He never saw something like that before. ' Perhaps a crest of a clan?' he thought. Before he could look further down his thoughts and looks were interrupted by the General.

" So..you are the boy who defeated my whole assault force I guess?" Esdeath started with a slight smirk, breaking the moment of silence between them.

He waited a moment and nodded, before taking his hood down, revealing his brown hair and most of his face. Esdeath thought that he was indeed handsome and cute, but still these thoughts have to be kept away for now. Right now, all she wanted was to play with him and test his strengh.

" Yes, it was me. And I assume you are the General they call the Empires Strongest? Esdeath was the name, I believe? " he asked while trying his best to sound professional, but with a hint of nervousness in his voice. This however did not go unnoticed by Esdeath and her smirk grew even wider.

' Cute.. trying to be a man in front of me but not able to hide his fear' she thought. Then she nodded at the boys question.

" Yes I am Esdeath, General of the Empire. May I know your name as well? And can you please tell me what made you kill all of my man? " asked Esdeath with a tone of authority.

She was not merciful with her opponents, normally she would kill them on the spot, or take them as prisoners and torture them, but he was different. She was interested in him. His fighting skill after their little chat would determine his future.

" My name is Tatsumi. And as of why I did that, your people were trying to attack the town I am living in, which I cannot allow. Our town has nothing to do with this stupid civil war. And I would do anything to protect the innocent people you and your army want to murder." Tatsumi replied with confidence while glaring at the General.

Esdeath looked at him for a few moments, surprised by his sudden confidence before chuckling lightly. She then crossed her arms and began to get serious again.

" Believe it or not, Tatsumi, your town is not innocent at all. We have records that there are many man who joined the Revolutionary Army from this place. Also not only that, but money and supplies were recorded being taken towards territories of the opposing forces . That's why we have to destroy this town. Your people are supporting the Revolution. And for this, your sentence is death. Do you understand?" Tatsumi narrowed his eyes at Esdeath.

" I do understand. But why the innocent? Why kill people who have nothing to do with this?!" he asked with anger in his voice. His eyes piercing into hers, looking for answers. He didn't understand why the Empire would be so cruel, and he wanted to know from the woman he was facing.

" This is war boy, remember that. The weak die and the strong live. It is as it is. " she answered with a dark smile. For Esdeath, there was no other natural rule between humans such as ' The Survival of the Fittest.' She grew up with that idea and followed it trough her whole life.

Tatsumi's anger grew even more by each word she said. He even started trembling from anger. He pointed one sword at her and took a battle stance. If she, a General of the Empire was thinking like this, then how would the government itself think of the people who were weak or poor. The thought sickened him greatly. The Empire needed to be changed. And Tatsumi was the man who was going to do after dealing with Esdeath. If he even managed to do that.

" THAT MAKES NO SENSE! THE STRONG HAVE TO PROTECT THE WEAK!" he yelled , ready to attack the woman any moment. For him, she was a sick monster. How could she even say things like that? The strong are not supposed to rule over the weak. Instead, they should protect them.

Esdeath then took her rapier in her hand and pointed it at the young boy. Clearly waiting for him to make a move.

" If you think you can protect your weak people then go on.. I dare you to attack." said Esdeath with a smirk. She was taunting the boy. She wanted to see his power. She wanted to see how he alone killed so many man of her. And he was going to show her just like she wanted. Esdeath's sadisdic nature took its place as she licked her lips in anticipation.

Tatsumi hesitated for a moment, his anger clearly developing into pure rage towards the General. He knew, this was a really dangerous situation to be in. Facing the Strongest General in the whole Empire was nearly a suicide mission. But he remembered the people of his town. Tatsumi swore to protect them at all costs. So he decided to take action against the woman who wanted everyone dead. He launched himself at Esdeath with a fierce battle cry.

" I'll show you who is weak! " he yelled, closing up on his opponent and clashing swords with her. The impact alone was so great that a wave of air spread across the whole battlefield. Esdeath looked at the boy in interest in her eyes. She knew that he was indeed a strong warior. Maybe one of the strongest she ever faced. The feeling of excitement made her heart race like never before.

For both of them, this was going to be a fight to be remembered..

* * *

 **Soo.. this was the first Chapter of my new Story. I hope you enjoyed it all.  
I would love some helpful comments and reviews. **


	2. Chapter Two: Facing The Ice Queen

**AN: Hey again everyone and thank you for your reviews, I am really glad to know that the first chapter was a success. I never thought it would be like this.**

 **As for the questions, I plan on pairing Tatsumi with only Esdeath for now, but I thought about the idea to add one or two more girls to pair up with him. It could possibly be done in the future.**

 **Also, thank you for your advice Animefan, I forgot to add the pairing tags at the beginning, changed it now.**

 **So, here is my second chapter, hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own any content related to the Series of Akame ga Kill .**

* * *

 **Chapter Two : Facing The Ice Queen**

Tatsumi and Esdeath looked deeply into their eyes after their swords have clashed. Both of them awaiting the next move of the other.

Tatsumi gritted his teeth in anger. He wanted to win this fight as fast as he could, so he can turn back to Ranexia and tell his people about his victory. But he knew this was not going to be easy at all. He could tell how powerful the woman in front of him was, just by how she looked at him. He saw her eyes filled with excitement and blood lust.

Esdeath could end the life of this boy right now if she wanted to. She could just use the icy powers of her Teigu and surprise him, finishing him off instantly. However, she wanted to see more of him. Tatsumi was a really interesting boy in her eyes. He was different from all the opponents she had faced up until now.

" Don't hold back Tatsumi, show me all you got!" she exclaimed with a grin as she began to unleash a series of swings towards the boy. He blocked all the attacks with both of his swords and waited for the right moment to begin his counter attack. But she never seemed to stop. ' Damn.. just how strong is she? ' he thought desperately.

Esdeath continued her assault on the young boy, she knew that he was holding back and did not like it at all. " I said don't hold back! Or do you want to die so early?" she hissed, trying to get Tatsumi to show what he can do, but he just continued deflecting her attack with his swords.

Esdeath had enough of that and decided to be more forceful. She swiftly ducked under him, kicking his legs and making him fall on his back. Tatsumi's eyes widened as he was falling. He quickly realized that this was a pretty bad situation to be in.

He hold his swords defensively close to his chest as he hit the ground, to avoid any lethal impact on that particular area. Esdeath however, did not attempt to stab him, instead she slammed her foot down, right onto his swords, to keep him pinned on the ground. She then pointed her rapier at his neck and glared at him. A frown clearly showing on her face.

"So this is all? I came here just to fight a weak boy like you? So disappointing... I really thought you were going to entertain me more that that, Tatsumi." she started, putting her free hand on her hip. She thought how she could convince him to fight seriously, because he was not giving in at all. But then, a dark smirk spread across her face as she found a solution.

She leaned closer at Tatsumi and chuckled lightly, before saying in a dark sadistic voice, "Instead of ending your life right now.. how about you come with me? I'll keep you safe and let you watch every single person in that town of yours being killed and tortured in the most gruesome ways you could possibly imagine. And after that, I'll give you the honor of being the very first person to try out my newest torture techniques on. How does that sound, Tat-su-mi?

After Esdeath finished her little speech, she could see the burning anger in his eyes. He was glaring at her with hatred , completely disgusted of what she suggested right now.

" I'll kill you, bitch." he spoke out with venom. Esdeath liked this new attitude of him very much. He was finally one step away of showing what he really got.

'That's it, Tatsumi. More! Show me more!' she thought with excitement.

Tatsumi let out a loud growl and gathered an unknown source of energy around his swords. He then pushed them against the foot of his opponent. With a swing, he unleashed a powerful wave of air, which threw Esdeath high up. At first, she was quite surprised and caught off guard by his actions, but then other thoughts came into her mind.

' Yes Tatsumi! That's what I wanted to see. But this is not enough. I want more! Show me! ' she thought with delight, finally seeing his true powers.

As she landed back on the ground, she charged at Tatsumi with high speed and unleashed her rapier upon him once again, while laughing darkly, surely enjoying the fight now.

' Is she fucking crazy?' Tatsumi thought as he surely had enough of her little ' games '. He leaped backwards, only for Esdeath to follow after him. But just as she was about to clash swords with him once again, he jumped high up into the air and swung both his swords, creating two large air waves, which were directly aimed at Esdeath. She quickly jumped out of the way, before Tatsumi's air waves hit the ground where she stood, the impact creating a large field of dust.

As the dust cleared, Esdeath saw two deep scars, both together shaped like an X in the ground. She was now fully aware what kind of powers Tatsumi had in store, and that truly amazed her. She couldn't help but smirk at the thought that he was indeed a skilled fighter.

' You are so full of surprises, eh Tatsumi?' she thought with a grin, once again surprised by the powers the boy possessed. ' Just who are you..?'

Tatsumi landed safely on the ground and rushed towards Esdeath with a such speed, that she was barely able to dodge his attack. He continued his assault, still looking with fury in his eyes. Esdeath then jumped backwards, gaining a little bit of space between them. She looked at him with great amusement. A dark grin spread across her face.

" So these are your powers? You are very interesting, Tatsumi. Keep entertaining me more, because now, I will get serious as well!" Esdeath stated as she formed a group of icicles around her, shooting them at Tatsumi's direction.

' Shit!' Tatsumi thought, before creating some kind of wind shield, coming from the tips of his swords. The icicles impacted on the air shield and broke apart instantly, much to his pleasure. As the shield vanished, Tatsumi leaped forward, thinking Esdeath might have an opening after her attack. But he was greatly mistaken, when he realized that her defence was flawless, just like her attacks and reflexes.

He stopped right in his tracks, with Esdeath watching him carefully. Tatsumi just stood there, thinking for a second, before he did the only thing he believed would be effective against her. He threw one of his swords towards Esdeath with great speed. Using his control over air, he kept the sword flying with the tip pointing directly at his opponent.

However, much to his frustration, instead of hitting her, his sword got stuck in a wall of massive ice created by the General. Smirking behind the wall of ice, she awaited his next move with anticipation.

'Why didn't I think of this?' Tatsumi thought annoyed at his failed attempt. But then another thought came up to his mind. His attack was not going to end yet. He smirked at his new idea, thinking that this time he will definitely hit his target.

Tatsumi then shot a wave of air with the tip of his other weapon towards the sword, which was stuck inside the ice wall. With the additional air boost, the sword managed to crush the ice, creating a hole in it and flew straight at Esdeath once again. She was caught off guard as the sword came rushing towards her. However, her good reactions helped her dodge the sword just as it was about to hit her head.

' That nearly got me' she thought, her heart filled with adrenaline. She then felt something wet on her cheek. She touched the spot where it was supposed to come from and looked at her hand to see a liquid she knew all so well from her torture sessions and kills. It was no other liquid than blood. Her own blood.

'He.. he cut me.' she thought with a shocked expression. Tatsumi actually managed to do something no one else was able to do to her since she became a General. He wounded her. And he stood there smiling wide at his accomplishment.

Esdeath stared at him with wide eyes after realizing what just happened. A blush now appearing on her cheeks as she saw his smile. ' W-What is happening to me? Why do I feel like this all of a sudden..?' she asked herself. She couldn't keep her eyes away from Tatsumi. ' That smile..' A strange sensation she had never felt before conquered her body and mind. ' Could it be lo-'

Another slash of wind hit the wall of ice in front of her, making her snap out of her thoughts and narrow her eyes at him. Tatsumi's smile vanished and he looked at her with a similar glare as he slowly walked towards Esdeath. He was now in serious mode back again.

" I won't let you destroy my town. I will protect everyone!" he yelled, before shooting another slash of air at his opponent. Esdeath easily dodged the attack by jumping into the air and created another group of icicles around her. This time however, they were much larger and compared to her first attempt, much more vast in numbers. She launched all of them in a circle as close as possible around Tatsumi, trapping him inside a prison of ice. As soon as she landed, Esdeath strengthened the walls of the prison by adding more ice around it, completely enclosing him inside.

' This feelings I have now towards him.. I am sure it is love...I have decided..I want him. He is going to be my mate. ' she thought with a blush forming on her face, as she remembered his smile. To her displeasure however, the entire prison broke apart, Tatsumi standing there unharmed.

" Did you really think you could catch me just like that? Sorry to disappoint you, but it won't work on me." he said smirking. He almost sounded as if he was taunting her. Tatsumi jumped out of the icy ruins and landed right in front of Esdeath, who was now in a relaxed position, smiling at him.

Surprised by her sudden actions, he stopped in his tracks, eyeing her carefully. Still feeling uneasy, he kept himself ready for any surprise attacks.

"Well, I must say, I am very impressed by your strength, Tatsumi. You have proven me that you still have so much potential in you, despite being already that powerful. Join me, Tatsumi. And I'll make sure you reach your full potential. You could even surpass me and take the title as the Empires Strongest away from me." Esdeath said with a smirk.

Tatsumi just stared at her as she spoke. He didn't know how to respond. Should he be grateful at her words? Should he be pissed at her, for attacking his town first and then asking him to join her as if it was nothing?

" Do you really think.. that I am going to join the corrupt Empire, Esdeath? Do you think that I am abandoning my town, which I swore to protect, for someone who wants everyone in it dead? How could you ask me something like that?! I am not betraying my people for your benefits. Never." Tatsumi responded with a glare that could kill.

" If you come with me I am willing to let the innocent go. But the people who support the Revolutionary Army will die." Esdeath stated calmly. She would never be so generous to her enemies. Any other town would be destroyed completely, including everyone living in it. But she had to convince Tatsumi somehow. Just for him, she was ready to spare the whole town, and only take those who are found guilty for supporting the Revolution.

Tatsumi was quite surprised at her offer. At first she wanted everyone dead, and now she was willing to spare lives all of a sudden? This sounded really odd.

" Why..? Why would you do that? You said it yourself, that you will kill everyone in the town,right? Why did you change your mind now?" he asked, looking into the eyes of the Ice Queen. But he did not see the coldness her eyes held before. He saw something different in them, something he could not understand. The smile on Esdeath grew wider as she was about to answer his question. She then walked slowly towards Tatsumi, who did not flinch back. He just stood there, letting her get to him. He somehow knew that she meant no harm right now.

Esdeath was now close enough and grabbed his shoulders gently. She then looked directly into his emerald green eyes and then leaned closer to his ear, holding him close.

" I want you Tatsumi. I want you to be mine." she spoke in an alluring voice. Tatsumi's face began to flush as he heard her words. He pushed her away, completely embarrassed by her sudden actions.

" W- What do you mean? I don't understand." he said nervously, still not be able to regain his senses.

" Oh? Then let me say it like this, my dear Tatsumi. I want you to become my mate. " replied Esdeath with a smirk.

Tatsumi was truly shocked seeing her like that. The cruel woman, whom he had known as the Ice Queen, the merciless killer, the torturer, the Empires Strongest, was now acting like an ordinary girl in front of him. How was this even possible? He blushed shortly, before a thought broke his state.

' Oh.. I get it. She is trying to be all sweet and nice and then she is going to do something behind my back, right? She wants to seduce me and then she is going to trick me! I can't trust that bitch! For the sake of Ranexia.. no for the whole county.. SHE HAS TO DIE!' he thought with venom. The anger he was feeling towards her now was overwhelming. He turned his face down to the ground, his hair covering his eyes. Then a strong storm was beginning to form around him. With each second, the storm grew much more. His anger was beyond anything else Esdeath had ever seem.

' That killing intent.. ' thought Esdeath. She wondered what pissed him off so much. She did not say something wrong, right? She was worried for a second and reached her hand out to touch his shoulder.

" Tatsu-" just before she could touch him, the storm forced her away from him, throwing her back very harshly. She however, managed to land on her feet and tried walking back towards Tatsumi, but the storm kept pushing her away.

Esdeath then saw Tatsumi looking back up again. He held both of his swords up, making the storm disappear instantly. He then looked directly into the eyes of her. She saw pure hatred in his eyes. And it was her who caused it. For the first time as a General, Esdeath began to feel fear. Even if it was just a little, she felt it.

Out of nowhere, Tatsumi began his attack with slash after slash from his swords. Each air wave he created was more powerful then the ones he did before. Esdeath created a massive shield of ice to block the air, but the slashes were cutting trough as if the ice was butter.

' Such power..' thought Esdeath, as the whole ice shield broke apart. She then used her icicles once again on him, trying to keep the distance between them. With a single slash of his air wave , Tatsumi managed to break all of them.

Esdeath was now going to unleash everything she could use to defeat Tatsumi, but she didn't want to kill him. He was going to become hers. He had to.

She created another group of icicles around her. But this time, she charged at Tatumi head on, dodging another wave of air while she came closer. She attacked him with her rapier and her icicles in close range at the same time, which caught him greatly off guard. He managed to deflect all the icicles once again, however he received a direct slash from Esdeath at his arm while doing so.

Tatsumi then jumped backwards, holding his arm in pain. He glared at her with fury in his eyes. Esdeath however was smirking wide. Her eyes full of lust for blood.

' Shit! She really got me.. I have to be more careful!' he tought as he rushed once again at her. Before clashing swords with her, he created air around both of his swords and slashed two waves at the same time towards Esdeath. She dodged the waves by jumping in the air with a backflip. Tatsumi was going to follow after her, but his eyes widened as she created a giant globe of ice under her feet.

" Hagel Sprung!" she yelled ,throwing the giant globe at Tatsumi. To her surprise, he managed to break the ice globe apart with two of his slashes, while it was still in the air. Big parts of ice scattered around the whole area. Esdeath smirked and used them to her advantage.

" Grauhorn!" she exclaimed. The scattered parts of the globe grew big spiky pillars, all directed at Tatsumi. He dodged all of the icy pillars, and jumped high into the air behind them, using his powers. His opponent didn't see him coming, so he had the perfect advantage. He then leaped right at Esdeath as she was in his sight, who did not see him coming behind the ice.

Tatsumi then axe kicked her directly above her head. Esdeath however, sensed him coming just as he was about to hit her and blocked the kick at the very last moment with a thick layer of ice, but the impact itself was so powerful that she fell down with immense speed.

Just as she was about to hit the ground, she created a slide of ice, to soften her landing. As she slid down, Esdeath saw Tatsumi following in close, and created sharp spikes where he was supposed to land. To her surprise, he somehow pushed himself away in the air, and landed on safe ground , before rushing towards her once again.

Esdeath stomped her foot on the ground, creating a very thin ice circle around her, which Tatsumi could not notice. She then leaped out of the circle and got behind it, waiting for Tatsumi to step onto the ice. She saw him get on the ice, just as she expected and smirked. This was going to be her victory.

' I got you now, Tatsumi.' she thought devilishly, before trapping his feet inside the ice. He widened his eyes as he tried to free himself, but the ice was now so tight and thick around his feet, that he could not escape. The ice then crawled upwards really fast, completely enclosing him up to his shoulders.

'This is it..goodbye everyone.' Tatsumi thought as he realized, he had no way of escaping this kind of ice prison. He looked down in defeat with his eyes closed, knowing he failed his duty to protect his town.

"Oh, you don't need to look so sad, Tatsumi. You did well." came the voice of the woman who was responsible for causing everything. She walked up to him and cupped his cheeks with her hands, making him look in her eyes.

" Actually, your town will be safe. As I said before, If you come with me, I am going to spare the innocent." she told him. Again, she had that look like before. And he somehow liked the glint in her eyes, it was beautiful. It was just as if she was telling him the truth. But the hatred and anger towards her was still in his heart.

" You are lying! Why would I believe you? " Tatsumi hissed at her, looking away. He didn't want to trust her. Something inside him knew that she was telling the truth, but he still didn't want do believe her.

Esdeath sighed. He really was a stubborn one. But she wouldn't let him go.

" Tatsumi." she said softly, trying to gain his attention. Just as she wanted, he looked back at her, surprised at her sudden change of her voice. Then, out of nowhere she kissed him, right on his lips. It was a soft kiss, but full with love. Tatsumi could now feel it. He understood what Esdeath was feeling for him as she kissed him like that. And he was also believing her words slightly. She was completely different now from the woman he saw on the battlefield.

They stayed like that for a while, before Esdeath broke the kiss and blushed madly, as it was her first kiss ever. For Tatsumi too, it was his first. And it felt surprisingly nice.

"E-Esdeath, do you really like me?" he asked. The anger in his voice replaced with nervousness. He was still blushing at the contact they shared.

" If I didn't like you, I wouldn't be doing this. It was my first kiss, Tatsumi. You have to take responsibility." she said, while she turned around, trying to hide her embarrassment. Tatsumi looked at her sceptically, but then he thought about his town. About how he was going to save it. And if going with her was the only way, he would accept it. Maybe she was not so cruel like he was thinking.

So he decided. He was ready to go with her, only if she truly meant every word she said before. Even if he would probably not be able to see Ranexia for a long time, he would be happy just to know everyone was safe.

" Esdeath." Tatsumi called out, gaining her attention. " I am willing to go with you." as he said that she immediately melted the ice which was trapping him and hugged him close. He didn't move as she did that, letting her close. The joy she was feeling right now was out of this world. Her heart raced like never before. She was truly happy that her new found love wanted to come with her willingly.

" BUT." started Tatsumi, this time with more authority in his voice. " I want to see what you do in Ranexia first. I want to see if you are not lying to me. And I want to be able to say goodbye to my friends. Only after that I would come with you."

Esdeath looked at him and nodded. If this was what he wanted, she would not betray him. She wanted him to see her in a different light. She wanted him to love her back. That's why she was ready to listen.

" I understand. I will make sure no innocent person will get hurt. If some of my troops ever try something stupid to innocent people, I will personally deal with them. " she said with a smile.

Tatsumi looked at her for a moment and nodded his head. Feeling somewhat relieved now that his town was going to be alright for the most part. He knew hovewer, after this day, his whole life was going to take a big change.

* * *

 **So that's it for now, hope you enjoyed.**

 **As for people who wonder about Tatsumi and his powers, the next 2 or 3 chapters will include his past and the origins of his abilities, so don't worry about missing details :P**


	3. Chapter Three: Leaving The Home Town

**Disclaimer : I do not own any content of the Akame ga Kill series.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Leaving The Home Town**

The army of the Empire was marching slowly towards the point, where they were supposed to meet their respected General. Thousands of soldiers were ready to kill and crush a small town, which was greatly outnumbered. But their assault had to wait until General Esdeath came back. Right now, the army was led by Captain Legas, who was riding up front with other officers.

The main force of General Esdeath came to a stop, when they finally reached their destination after a while of marching. Captain Legas rode ahead on top of a hill and started studying the area, looking for his General.

He then saw a horse in the distance, which was riding towards them. He didn't know who it was at fitst, until he recognized the blue hair of his General. He smirked, thinking she had completely destroyed the enemy boy. But at the same time, he was wondering why she took longer than expected.

' Was he really that strong or did she just play with him? Knowing her, it probably is the latter one.' he thought with a light chuckle. He then rode back towards the main force.

" General Esdeath is coming. Prepare yourselves, the battle will begin shortly!" he called out at the soldiers with a grin, who cheered afterwards. Then he turned back around, awaiting the General.

Shortly after that, Esdeath arrived in front of her army and continued to ride towards Captain Legas. No one noticed the boy riding behind her, until she came close enough.

" General." started the Captain with a salute. Esdeath responded by nodding, and let him continue. "The main force is ready to strike. We are awaiting your orders." as soon as he said that, Legas noticed Tatsumi sitting on the horse behind his General, holding her slim waist.

" Wait, is that the boy who annihilated our assault force General? What is HE doing here?! He is beyond dangerous!" he yelled, pointing his finger accusingly at Tatsumi, who just narrowed his eyes at him.

"He is here because I want him to be. Don't question my decisions, Captain." said Esdeath with a stern voice. Legas bowed lightly and apologized afterwards at his actions.

" Also, I changed plans. We are not attacking. Instead, I want the troops to surround the town of Ranexia. Block all roads leading in and out, and keep some troops patroling on the fields and in the forest nearby. I don't want anyone sneaking in or escaping the town. Meanwhile, I will go with a group of soldiers directly into the town, identify the people who work for the Revolutionary Army, and finish them off. "

"U-understood, General." Captain Legas responded with a salute. He looked at her with surprise in his eyes, surely not expecting her to cancel the whole attack, right as it was going to start. She was also willing to keep the town mostly unharmed. Esdeath was never so merciful like that. He then glanced at Tatsumi, wondering if he was the one who changed her mind.

"And someone get a horse for my lover." Esdeath said casually, turning her head to see the boy behind her back. Tatsumi blushed at her choice of words and looked away, trying to avoid her gaze.

" Wha-. W- Wait a minute. I am not your lover!" he exclaimed, trying to sound angry, but Esdeath knew he wasn't. He was just embarrassed.

'Cute..' she thought with a slight blush forming on her beautiful face. She then decided to turn back to her Captain and got serious again.

" Captain Legas, I entrust you the main force once again. Don't fail me." she said smirking. The Captain just smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course, General." he responded with a salute.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()**

Esdeath and Tatsumi were riding slowly side by side towardsthe gates of Ranexia. Behind them were a group of soldiers the General selected to accompany her to the town. They were few in numbers, but the presence of Esdeath alone would make the people of Ranexia hide in fear.

Tatsumi wanted to use this little opportunity to talk to Esdeath. He had so many questions he wanted to ask her, and could not wait any longer until they were alone.

" Say, Esdeath... what made you like me? I mean, it was so sudden. You wanted to kill me at first and at the end you kiss me and just now you said I am your lover? Isn't that a bit to..fast?" he asked, looking at her with curiosity.

Esdeath chuckled at his question and turned her head towards him to answer his question.

" Do you see this wound on my face?" she asked, pointing at the bruise Tatsumi had caused. He nodded and let her continue.

"I fought many battles and faced many opponents. Most of them died, because they were too weak. I didn't even had to use my Teigu on all of them. I simply crushed them. By time, I was getting really bored and hoped to meet someone who can actually face me, but no one came." Esdeath started while Tatsumi carefully listened to her words.

"Until I met you, Tatsumi. You stood your ground against me, not many could have done that. You showed me your skill, your fighting spirit and your power. This was a fight I truly enjoyed. You kept surprising me over and over again with your abilities. And you are just a teenager boy, which means you can still grow with your powers. You have the potential to be the most powerful person in the Empire. Right now, I am still stronger than you, and I could have easily killed you back then, but I didn't, because I know you belong by my side. I am the only one, who could bring out that full potential of yours, making you the greatest warrior of all time." Esdeath spoke and then touched her chest right above her heart, blushing slightly at what she was about to say now.

" You were the first person ever to wound me, Tatsumi. You made me see my own blood after so long, and that moment I knew, I had to have you. At first I thought you would be a great subordinate for me, but I changed my mind quickly..what made me really fall for you was that smile, when you hit me.. It was so full of innocence..so pure. My heart couldn't bear it and decided to choose you as my mate. You are cute, you are strong and you are pure.. I love that very much about you. " she finished, looking at Tatsumi with a smile while she blushed fully now.

Tatsumi felt embarrassed too and blushed at her words. He didn't know how to respond. This was all new for him. He still didn't like her, but he somehow felt his heart racing as she said those things. Was he falling for her too? She was a very beautiful woman , that he had to admit, and she was acting all cute now, just like any ordinary girl. He saw her in a completely different light than before, but he knew that this was still the monster of the Empire, responsible for thousands of deaths. For Tatsumi to fall in love with her, she had to change. And he would try changing her while he was with her.

" T-thank you.. I guess? I really don't know what to say..but don't expect me to return those feelings so soon. " Tatsumi said, looking away. Esdeath chuckled at his answer.

"Of course Tatsumi, I wouldn't expect it anyway. Just stay with me, sooner or later you will fall in love with me. I will make sure of that." she responded with a smirk. She was going to have what she wanted. And it was nothing else than Tatsumi's love. It didn't have to be now, but she would wait.

" Right.. I'll stay with you." he said with a sigh, looking into the sky thoughtfully.

Tatsumi always wanted to change the rotten Empire as he heard about the corruption. Just days before Esdeath's Army stood in front of Ranexia, he wanted to leave his home town and join the Imperial army. But he didn't want to be one of them, he wanted to change things from the inside. And this was actually a perfect opportunity, even if he imagined his way to be different. However, having direct access to a General, yet alone the strongest of them all, was a big advantage. He also had her affections, so he could probably change her for the good. Tatsumi would start his own Revolution and he would be the hero everyone will talk about.

The march continued on until Esdeath and her group of soldiers along with Tatsumi reached the gates of Ranexia. The town was surrounded with wooden walls, keeping everyone secure inside of it. The guards were positioned on top of the walls, including archers and spear man, who were ready to strike at the enemy in front of the town.

" Defenders of Ranexia, we are not here to fight. I want to speak to your mayor. " started Esdeath while she got off her horse. Tatsumi did the same and stood beside her. The guards hesitated for a moment before recognizing Tatsumi.

" Boy, what are you doing, bringing the enemy here?" one of the guards asked while narrowing his eyes at Tatsumi.

" I trust her. She won't harm innocent people. So let us in please." he responded with caution as he eyed the guards. They still hesitated for a moment, but opened the gates soon, letting Esdeath and her group in.

"Follow me, I will bring you to the mayor." a guard said, as he welcomed the enemy group. Tatsumi was feeling uneasy. He felt that the whole town was in great danger, having the Empires Strongest walking inside of it. Everyone was watching them with fear, as they walked down the streets. Then they reached a mansion, which was the house of the mayor. The guard told them to wait outside and went in to notify the mayor about the guests.

"Tatsumi, listen to me." Esedath started with a serious voice, gaining his attention.

"If I find out that the mayor is involved with the Revolutionary Army, I will kill him. This will mean that an Imperial Gouverneur will take over Ranexia and all Ranexian units must surrender. They have to either join the Imperial Army or they will be killed or imprisoned. The people who have nothing to do with this will be able to continue their lives just like before." she spoke with authority.

Tatsumi narrowed his eyes at her, he didn't want his own home town to be ruled directly by the corrupt state as well. But he couldn't comply, since the only thing he wanted from Esdeath was to keep the innocent out of this. He just said that he wanted everyone to live, who had nothing to do with this, and Esdeath was offering him just that. She could have killed him and destroy Ranexia afterwards, but she didn't. And for that he was thankful. He just hoped that the mayor wasn't the partner of the Revolutioary Army, but he had a bad feeling about this.

" Fine. As long as the other people get to live, I am alright with that." he said with his arms crossed. Esdeath just nodded at his answer and kept waiting for the guard to pick him up.

The door than opened with the guard motioning them to go in. Esdeath went in alone with Tatsumi. Her soldiers were waitung outside with the guards of Ranexia.

The guard led Esdeath and Tatsumi inside the room where the mayor was going to meet them. They sat down, waiting for the mayor.

After a while of silent waiting, the doors opened as the mayor came in with a forced smile. He feared Esdeath truly, and it could bee seen by all the sweat on his face. He went over to his desk and sat down.

"So..what brings you here General Esdeath?" he asked while he leaned forward, trying to hide his fear.

" I have been informed that this town is working for the Revolutionary Army, supporting it with resources, money and men. Do you know anything about that?" Esdeath asked with a serious voice, eyeing him carefully. The mayor gulped at her question. Of course he knew the answer.

" W-well, I think there is a misunderstanding, General. Our town would NEVER support the Revolution. " he said with nervousness in his voice. Esdeath took the sign and knew he was lying. Or at least hiding something, but decided to play along for now.

"A misunderstanding you say, hmm? " she asked him with a smirk. She was going to have fun torturing the information out of him.

"Then, could I look deeper into the financial records of this town? As well as the economical records? I am very sure the answers will be in there." requested Esdeath, crossing her arms. The mayor looked at her with shock in his eyes. He wrote everything down in the records, not even thinking about the Empire. If she were to look at them, this would mean his certain death.

The mayor hesitated too long. He had to cover this up somehow, but he didn't know how. Esdeath was getting annoyed now, as she waited for an answer. Tatumi could already feel the temperature in the room dropping, and tried to change the subject for now, to give the mayor a little time to come up with an idea. He knew what he was going to say would sound a bit rude, but this was the only thing he came up with. Looking into the eyes of the mayor, he blinked once with his right eye, signalizing his offer of helping him, without Esdeath noticing it. The mayor didn't quiet understand why the boy blinked his eye, but would realize it after Tatsumi's words.

" By the way, aren't you going to offer your guests some drinks, mayor?" he asked. The mayor quickly knew that he was trying to give him some time to come up with something. And gladly took the little help. Esdeath however raised an eyebrow at Tatsumi's question. But understood it, narrowing her eyes at him.

" Oh.. Yes the drinks I completely forgot, where I my manners! I am sorry, I should have though about that earlier." he replied quickly and stood up leaving the room, without looking back at his guests. He closed the door behind him and left Tatsumi alone with the General,

" You just gave him some time, right?" Esdeath asked with a serious voice, narrowing her eyes at Tatsumi, who just shrugged his shoulders, pretending to be innocent.

" I don't know what you are talking about. I just felt like having a drink." he said, denying her accusation with a sheepish grin while trying to avoid her gaze. Esdeath was still glaring at him and sighed, softening her gaze. She knew that he was stubborn and there was no point in arguing with him. Esdeath then came up with an idea, thinking that this was a good opportunity to ask him something she had on her mind.

"Tatsumi, can I ask you something?" she asked, leaning forward to look into his eyes. Tatumi got all embarrassed and blushed and leaned back into his chair, seeing how close she came.

"S- sure. What is it? " he responded nervously. Esdeath smiled and put a hand on his lap, making him blush even more at the contact.

" I still don't know very much about you, and you don't know much about me either. So after this all is over, when we are back at the capital, let's go on a a date. I want to know my lover better after all." she said with a slight blush on her own. Tatsumi's heart raced at her sudden request. He didn't know how to react. This was the first time he had been asked out by a girl.

"I..well..I suppose we can?" Tatsumi answered, looking away from her. Esdeath then leaned in closer and gave him a peck on his cheek, happy about the answer. Tatsumi's eyes widened as her lips made contact.

" E-Esdeath, w-what are you doing all of a sudden. We are still at the meeting." he said while rubbing his cheek. Esdeath chuckled at his behaviour, thinking it was cute. Then a smirk appeared on her face.

" You are to blame for being so cute, Tatsumi. I couldn't resist. And does ' we are still at the meeting' mean that I can do other things to you when we-" she started before getting interrupted by the mayor, who came in with the drinks for Esdeath and Tatsumi. He placed them on his desk and sat down. He then took out documents from his jacket, placing them in front of Esdeath.

"Sorry that I made you wait. I had some business to attend." he said, regretting his words immaterially after seeing the hard glare of the General in front of him. She didn't even need to look at the papers, to tell if they were fake. The temperature also dropped again. It was so cold that the drinks began to freeze instantly and caused the Mayor and Tatsumi to shiver.

"Was that business faking papers maybe, Mayor?" she asked with a mocking tone. The Mayor opened his mouth, trying to respond, but Esdeath stood up, smashing her fist on his desk, interrupting him. " I know you are lying. Don't think you can fool me. So now, I want you to tell me. Do you have connections with the Revolution? If you tell me the truth, I will make sure you won't feel much pain while dying. If not.. I will make sure you tell me everything, while inflicting so much pain to you, that you beg for your death." she said, sounding as sadistic as ever. She hoped that he would still deny it, so she could play with him a little longer. Tatsumi was also caught speechless after what just happened. One minute she was calm and then she turned to her monstrous self again.

The mayor looked at her with wide eyes. How did she find out so easily? He knew that he couldn't escape the General. He still tried to find an excuse, but he knew that she wasn't going to buy it. He had to acept his fate. He gulped, looking at the General, who was watching him with hard eyes, expecting an answer.

" I.. " he started, thinking of what to say next. His fate would be sealed anyway, so he decided for the option where he would die faster. He didn't want to be tortured by this monster. He knew that she was really merciless when it came to torturing. It was one of her hobbies after all.

" Allright. I admit... we have been working together with the Revolutionary Army. We send them money and resources. And some volunteers even decide to join them. What we gain from them is not much. They only promise that the Empire will change.." he said, awaiting the response of the General, who was pleased at his answer.

"It's settled then. Thank you for your cooperation." she said with a dark grin. She then looked at Tatsumi, who stared at the mayor. He had hoped that he would not be involved with this, but he was mistaken. His town he loved would now be controlled by the Empire itself, which would make the people suffer. It felt almost like he lost his whole home town, even if he didn't. He hated this feeling.

" I, General Esdeath of the Empire, herby sentence you to death for cooperating with the Revolutionary Army. " he heared Esdeath say, as she pulled out her rapier and pointed it at the Mayor, who helplessly stood there.

Tatsumi didn't want to witness this moment and went out of the room. He rushed out of the building and sat down on the stairs, waiting for Esdeath to finish her job.

' Now this place is going to be in the hands of the Empire.. But I promise, I will change everything.' he thought with determination. He was not going to let the people suffer too long.

Then Tatsumi thought about meeting his friends Sayo and Ieyasu. It would be better to go alone, since he didn't want them to see that he is with Esdeath. They would probably hate him. Or would they understand his situation?

He stood up and walked up to an imperial soldier. " Tell General Esdeath I will meet her in one hour at the gates. I will be visiting my friends." he said and walked off. The soldier nodded at his request and let him go.

Tatsumi was walking towards the house were his friends were supposed to be. The three of them were living together in a home of an elderly woman, who took care of them for 10 years. She was friends with the parents of Tatsumi, who died while protecting the town from a mass of Danger Beasts. The parents of Sayo and Ieyasu faced the same fate as his own.

Tatsumi then arrived at the house and went in. His friends were already awaiting his return while sitting at the big table which was in the middle of the living room.

"Tatsumi!" exclaimed Sayo as she saw her friend. She then stood up and lunged at him, hugging him forcefully. She stayed like that for a while, before letting go and slapping him across his face.

" Where have you been you moron! What the hell were you doing outside while the Empire is here?!" she yelled with anger in her eyes. She was so worried about him. She even thought that he would never come back.

Tatsumi deserved the slap pretty much, knowing that he shouldn't have went out as soon as he heared of the Army. He then looked at her with apologetic eyes.

"I.. I am sorry.. I was trying to protect you guys." he said, looking down.

" Well, we are glad you are back, Tatsumi." said his other friend Ieyasu, who also stood up now. Tatsumi just smiled at them, glad to be back at his home.

Then Sayo saw the wound on Tatsumi's arm and widened her eyes. " Who did THAT to you?! Did you attack the army?!" she yelled angrily at him, while pointing at his wound, which was not bleeding anymore because Esdeath had treated him back on the battlefield. She bandaged it with parts of his black coat, but Sayo could clearly tell that he got injured.

" Well.. yes I did attack them. And I killed an entire assault squad.. but they weren't the ones who did that." he responded while scratching his neck.

"THEN WHO! TELL ME!" demanded Sayo, glaring at her friend. Ieyasu tried to calm her down by putting a hand on her shoulder but she just slapped him away.

"It was General Esdeath.." Tatsumi said quietly, fearing Sayo's actions. Both of his friends just looked at him in shock, not believing him. Or at least not wanted to.

"General Esdeath..." started Sayo quietly, looking on the ground. She could not hold back her tears any longer and cried. She stood there for a while, sobbing quietly. Tatsumi stepped closer to comfort her, but she looked up into his eyes and started to hit him on his chest.

" YOU IDIOT! YOU MORON! YOU DUMB ASS! WHY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO FIGHT HER! WHY DIDN'T YOU RUN AWAY! SHE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU! SHE COULD HAVE KEPT YOU AS HER TOY AND TORTURE YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CARELESS! I HATE YOU!" she screamed. She kept hitting Tatsumi's chest until she had no energy left anymore. She then stopped and cried into his arms. Tatsumi felt really bad for making her cry like this.

"Did you..at least kill her? I mean.. she kills pretty much everyone who clashes swords with her, right?" Ieyasu asked from behind. Tatsumi got nervous, not knowing how to explain the situation. Sayo let go of him and looked in his eyes, demanding an answer too.

"Yes, tell us how you are still here. Did you escape her..? Or did you kill her..?" she asked, hoping that he actually killed the woman who was known to be a monster.

" I am sorry guys, but it's neither..." Tatsumi started, slowly walking towards a the table and sat down. His friends followed him and sat down as well. He then began to explain everything about what happened. He covered everything from the fight up until now where she was here in the town because of him and killed the mayor for working with the Revolution. Sayo and Ieyasu couldn't believe his words and were shocked at what Tatsumi told them.

" So.. I agreed to go with her to save you all. I am sorry.. but I have to. But I promise, while I am with her, I will change her. I will make her see the Empire as it really is and maybe get her on our side. I will go and save our town and the whole country!" shouted Tatumi as he stood up with a determined expression.

"You can't go with that bitch! I won't let you! She is a monster, Tatsumi! A MONSTER!" Sayo exclaimed as she stood up as well, glaring at Tatsumi. She didn't want him to go with her. She wouldn't loose him to that woman.

"S-Sayo calm down please. You realize that she spared the whole town because I agreed to go with her, right? If I don't go with her..she may get pissed and do something..I can't let that happen. This is the only way." he told her in a much sadder voice now. Ieyasu stood up and patted Tatsumi on his shoulder, trying to confort him.

" I believe in you Tatsumi. If you think that this is the only way then it's okay." he said with a grin. Tatsumi grinned back at him, glad to hear that response from his friend. " Thank you, Iyeasu."

" I think someone is jealous tough, right, Sayo?" Ieyasu said with a smirk, glancing at the fuming girl. She hared him and blushed immediately, turning her anger towards the boy.

" Don't be stupid you idiot! Why would I be jealous?" she exclaimed with her hands on her hips. But in fact, she was indeed jealous. She loved Tatsumi, but didn't want to admit. At least not now. She didn't want Esdeath to steal away her Tatsumi, but she also knew that he would never love someone like that. There was still hope, even if they wouldn't be able to see each other for a long time.

" Sorry, sorry I was just kidding" Ieaysu said holding ups his hands. Tatsumi just chuckled at their behaviour. He would miss his two best friends. So much, that he actually had tears in his eyes. Before Sayo or Ieyasu noticed his eyes however, he turned around, walking towards his room.

" I will be in my room packing my stuff guys, I have to meet her soon." he said as he left the room . Sayo and Ieyasu knew something was off with him now, but they decided to leave him alone.

 **Meanwhile with Esdeath**

" From now on, the town of Ranexia will be under direct control of the Empire. All Ranexian forces must surrender to the Empire. They will be replaced by the Imperial Army. Furthermore, an Imperial Gouvaneur will be taking over the role as the town leader. He will arrive in a few days. Until then, the Army will regulate everything ." Esdeath spoke on a stage in front of a big crowd of people, who were shocked at her words. The Empire was taking over their peaceful town, and they couldn't do anything about it. They had to accept their lives and be glad that the Empire didn't destroy Ranexia.

Esdeath then walked off the stage, with an officer taking over, who was giving more details to the crowd. She then thought about where Tatsumi went off to, but remembered her soldier saying that he was with his friends and would meet her at the gates soon. So she made her way back to the gates of Ranexia.

She arrived there , and no Tatsumi was in sight. She sighed and leaned on the wall with her back, patiently waiting for her beloved one.

Some time passed by and there was still no sign of him. Esdeath started to worry now, thinking he might have lied and escaped instead. Her heart began to hurt in her chest.

' Where are you, Tatumi.' she thought with a sad expression. Did he run away? Did he hide? Why was he taking so long? But then she saw him coming with his friends on his sides. She looked happily at him, but the happy face vanished instantly from her face as she saw that girl clinging on his arms. She narrowed her eyes at him, feeling her heart race with adrenaline. A new feeling was rushing in her veins as she saw Sayo on Tatsumi's arms. She was clearly jealous, seeing HER man so close with another girl like that.

'That bitch.. ' she thought with fury in her eyes. She wanted to kill her. No one was allowed to touch Tatsumi besides her, he was hers only.

She snapped out of her thoughts as Tatumi arrived in front of her, looking at her curiously.

' Did I do something or why is she glaring at me and Sayo like that? ' he thought, carefully stepping closer towards the jealous woman.

" E-Esdeath, is everything alright? You seem upset.. ? Oh I am late, right? Sorry.." he said nervously, with his hand behind his neck.

" I am fine,Tatumi. Care to introduce me to your FRIENDS?" she asked , hissing lightly as she looked at Sayo, who also began to glare at the General. She smirked and held Tatsumi closer.

" Well, I am Sayo. And I am Tatsumi's fia-" stared Sayo but was interrupted by Ieyasu who closed her mouth with his hands. He knew what she was about to say, and she might be getting herself in great danger if she were to finish the last word.

Esdeath too knew what this girl was going to say and her looked at her like she was about to murder her. But Tatsumi, noticing her look, stepped in the way, before she could do anything.

" Friends, right? We are just friends Sayo. Like Brother and Sister." he said, trying to calm Esdeath down, but her look didn't change a bit. One hand went to the hilt of her rapier, and she was ready to cut the girl in half.

All three noticed her motion towards her rapier and looked at her with panic. Sayo then went behind Ieyasu quickly, fearing the General's wrath.

" Yes! We are like Brother and Sister, nothing more!" she said with fear. Hoping that Esdeath would calm down, and to her surprise, she did let go of the rapier. She then looked at the boy, her glare softened but her eyes still had the anger inside of them.

" And you, boy? What is your name?" she asked him. The boy stepped forward proudly and bowed his head lightly. He thought it would be a good idea to not get on the bad side of the General, so he wanted to make a good first impression on her.

" My name is Ieyasu, General. It's an honor to meet you. " he said, as he raised himself up again. He saw Esdeath still looking at them with a serious expression. But then her eyes softened.

" Thank you. If you don't know me yet, I am General Esdeath of the Empire. And also, Tatsumi's soon to be wife." she stated, looking at Sayo with a smirk now. And to prove her statement, she pulled Tatsumi close by his collar, kissing him passionately right in front of his friends. They widened their eyes at what was happening in front of them. Sayo especially felt herself trembling with anger as she saw Esdeath kissing Tatsumi. She would pay her back.

The pair broke apart after short time. Tatsumi was in lost of words after what happened and looked at her with shock clearly written over his face. Esdeath however had a big grin on her face as she looked at Sayo. With that kiss, she just showed her who Tatsumi belonged to. He was hers and no one else could have him.

"E-Esdeath, don't do that in front of my friends!" yelled an embarrassed Tatsumi, who broke free from her grip. She just smirked at him and licked her lips.

" Sorry, but I couldn't resist. I missed you, Tatsumi." she said, faking a frown. Sayo continued to glare at the General, knowing she just made up an excuse to kiss him. Oh how much she hated Esdeath now.

" So, now that you are here, we should go back to my camp soon. Or do you have something else on your mind?" Esdeath said, glancing back at Tatsumi.

" No, We can go." he responded with a sigh, trying to stay calm. Tatsumi was surely hurting inside, but didn't want to show it to the people around him. He didn't want his friends or Esdeath see him like this.

He was not going to see this town for a long time. But most of all, he would miss his two friends he grew up with. The departure was sure hard for him and his friends.

Tatsumi then turned around to face Sayo and Ieyasu ans smiled weakly. He then went up to Ieyasu first and gave him a tight brotherly hug.

" Take care, Ieyasu. I don't know when we will meet again, but when we do, things will change. I promise you." he said, holding his friend close. They gave each other a pat on the shoulder and let go.

"I will miss you, Tatsumi. Please don't let the corrupt people control you." Ieyasu said with a smile. " I won't." Tatsumi responded with a smirk. They gave each other one last hug before Tatsumi let go and glanced towards Sayo.

He then walked over to her but before he could do anything she rushed forward and hugged him tightly, surprising him slightly. But he just smiled and hugged her back.

"If you let that woman control you like she wants, I won't forgive you, Tatsumi. Promise me that you won't fall for her tricks. She is beautiful, I can see that. But she does not deserve you. I won't lose you to a woman like that." she whispered with tears in her eyes. She was clearly heartbroken to let him go like that. But it was his decision. He wanted to leave and change things so she would let him.

Tatsumi just rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. He heard her words but he didn't know what she meant by the last thing she said.

" I promise you, I'll be fine, Sayo. Please take care of yourself and Ieyasu." he said as he now looked in her teary eyes. She nodded and leaned in once again, but this time, she did something entirely different. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she kissed him with all the love she felt for him. Tatsumi just stood there, not able to comprehend the situation. His eyes went wide from the shock.

Sayo broke the kiss slowly and looked deep into his eyes.

" I love you, Tatumi. Remember that. " was the last thing she said before turning around and running off.

Tatsumi just stared at her, still not able to regain himself from the shock.

But something made him snap out of that state. He could feel cold. Sheer cold. The temperature changed to an extreme level where the whole town seemed to freeze. Tatsumi knew where it was coming from.

He looked over at Esdeath and saw that she was slowly walking towards him, her eyes piercing into his own. He could see the fury in them. Esdeath was beyond angry and he knew why.

Then he could feel ice wrap around his body, holding him at his place. Esdeath was now close enough to touch him and he knew she would do something. She just continued to glare at him, saying nothing.

" E-Esdeath please ca- calm down! I am sorr-" Tatsumi started before feeling her hand on his cheek. It came hard and fast. She just slapped him across his face.

" Did I not tell you, you are MINE, Tatsumi?" she hissed, holding his chin forcefully, which made him look in her eyes. He actually feared the look she held now. There was something in her eyes which he didn't want to experience ever again.

" Let me tell you this, Tatsumi.. This time, I will make an exception. But, If I see someone all over you ever, EVER AGAIN. I WILL make sure the next thing that person kisses will be her own heart, do you understand?!" she said with anger. She awaited his answer but he didn't say anything so she shook his head forcefully.

" DO YOU UNDERSTAND, TATSUMI?" she asked again, raising her voice. Tatsumi blinked and nodded, clearly not wanting to make her jealous ever again. She was terrifying when she was angry.

"Y-Yes I do. Pl-please let me g-go now." he pleaded while he shivered from the cold. Esdeath removed the ice around him and turned around, walking towards the gates.

" Good. Now follow me. We are leaving." she said as she took a glance behind her shoulder. Tatsumi gave one last look towards Ieyasu and his town with tears in his eyes and followed after the Ice Queen.

* * *

 **So that's it for the third chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **As for your Questions :**

 **Wacko12- Yes Tatsumi can control Wind. I will include the explanetion for his powers and where they come from in the next chapter.**

 **ChaosOmega8 - I don't think that I will include the Three Beasts for this story. I was planning to jump straight to the Jaegers.**


	4. Chapter Four: Crossing The Line

**Disclaimer : I do not own any content of the Akame ga Kill Series.**

 **AN: As promised, here is the chapter where you'll learn about the origins of Tatsumi's powers. I took a bit longer to write this one, but I will try to update at least once every week for those who are wondering.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four : Crossing The Line**

 _ **Back at the Army Camp**_

Tatsumi was sitting silently on the corner of the bed in the personal tent of his ' lover ', looking at the ground thoughtfully. He was waiting for the General, who was standing outside, clearing some issues with her Captain.

Esdeath had not spoken a single word with him since they departed from Ranexia. She kept a hard face the whole way back and he just knew that she was still mad at him because of the kiss he shared with Sayo. He would speak to her when she came back in, and try to sort things out.

Tatsumi just wished that his friend would be fine after what happened. Esdeath let her go, saying that she would make an exception, but he was still worried. After all, Ranexia would be under the control of the Empire and if Esdeath wanted Sayo she could have her without much effort. Tatsumi didn't think much about it tough, because he believed that Esdeath wouldn't do something like that, because it would hurt him more than anything. If she truly loved him, she would not even think about it.

Hearing footsteps in the direction of the entrance, Tatsumi looked up to see Esdeath coming into the tent. He could see her face, and it was clearly still the same as before. She didn't even look at Tatsumi and walked straight over to her desk, sitting down. She then began to work on some papers she got from her Captain.

Tatsumi didn't say anything for a few minutes, letting Esdeath do her work in peace. But he could feel the tension between the two of them. The air had a slight cold chill and he knew it was her anger towards him which caused it.

' I should apologize.. ' he thought as he looked at the back of his ' lover'.

Sighing, Tatumi stood up and walked over to the General, who seemed to ignore him. She noticed him standing behind her, but didn't bother to look at him, doing her paperwork.

" Esdeath., can we..talk?" she heard him ask quietly. She stopped with her work for a moment and scowled. She didn't want to speak with him, especially not about the kiss. Esdeath knew that he was going to apologize, but she wasn't ready to forgive him. She decided to keep her attitude instead.

" Don't you see that I have work to do, Tatsumi?" she responded sternly. Tatsumi just looked at her and saw the scowl on her face. Somehow he thought she was acting like a cute jealous girl now.

" Just go out and explore the camp for a while, I am busy." she said, wanting to be left alone. If he stayed longer, she knew that she was going to give in to his apologies sooner then she even wanted.

"No, Esdeath. I am staying here with you." he started calmly. Esdeath growled in annoyance at his words, but let him continue.

" Besides, I already told you over and over again that I am sorry, why are you still angry at me? I don't understand you at all, Esdeath! You are behaving like a child you know? How can woman be so jaleous, I wonder. Please stop being a child and talk to me." he said with an annoyed tone, not believing himself that he chose to speak that way. This was nothing else then reasoning with her. She was annoyed and pissed at him anyway, so this would probably add more fuel to the fire.

Esdeath turned her head over her shoulder, glancing at him with a cold face, not believing his words either. Did he just call her childish? She then stood up with a cold glare, piercing her eyes into his.

" You call me..childish? Because you kissed your FRIEND? Because YOU broke my heart? Is that childish to see the boy you LOVE kiss another BITCH and get her heart broken?! Tell me, Tatsumi!" she hissed with venom in her words. Tatsumi looked in her eyes and saw nothing but pain in them. He hated that look, so he thought that the best thing to do now was to try and calm her down somehow.

"It was not even my fault, Esdeath. You saw it too right? She just did that and caught me completely of guard. I would push her away If I could but I was just too shocked to do something about that! ." As he said that, the temperature in the tent dropped rapidly. A feeling Tatsumi was slowly getting used to after experiencing it more then three times on the same day. He felt her anger rise to dangerous level. The look in her eyes turned from pain to fury. He took a few steps back, only to be stopped by ice holding his feet in his place.

" That BITCH tried to steal you away from ME, Tatsumi and you LET HER kiss you! YOU ENJOYED THE KISS, TATSUMI! I SAW IT ON YOUR FACE! ADMIT IT!" Tatsumi flinched at her words and took a few steps back. The outburst of her just showed him how he really broke her heart. Now he fully understood what was going on inside her. It felt so wrong to see her like this.

" Why.. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!? WHY WOULD YOU BREAK MY HEART?!ANSWER ME, TATSUMI! " she yelled with fury. Tatsumi just stared at her taken aback by her words, not knowing how to respond.

Then he came up with the only idea that would calm her down definitely. He then suddenly reached out and wrapped his arms around her, pulling Esdeath closer to embrace her in a gentle hug.

Esdeath's anger seemed to vanish almost instantly as she felt the warmth coming from the hug, her eyes wide from surprise at his actions. The cold air in the tent started to fade away slowly after the contact.

The two stayed like that for a while, with Tatsumi hugging her close, trying to calm her down. And to his relief it did actually work. Now to end this all, he would apologize to her in a real way. No more reasoning, no more fighting. This apology was going to be genuine, and nothing else.

" Why didn't you tell me, Esdeath.. I didn't know thatI had done this to you.. I didn't know that you were in so much pain.. why didn't you just tell me...But now I do understand, and I never want to hurt you like that again. I hate seeing you like that and I promise you, I will never let that happen again. Please forgive me, Esdeath, believe me when I say that I am truly sorry.." Tatsumi whispered softly into her ear.

Then he felt her wrap her slender arms around him, holding him close. She then rested her head on his chin and started to let her emotions flow with tears. She started to cry on his shoulder as Tatumi started to stroked her back gently to calm her down.

She was ought to be a ruthless killer, a monster with a cold heart. But Tatumi knew, the cold heart had a warm core, which he was seeing right now. She was not the General he knew, instead she was a girl in front of him, needing his affections. And he wouldn't turn her away like this.

" I am sorry too.. but I couldn't help it. I was so scared.. I thought that I lost you when that girl kissed you.. I thought she would steal you away from me..Please Tatsumi. You have to promise me. Promise me that you will not leave me. I love you.."she whispered softly, snuggling closer into Tatumi, who tightened the embrace even more.

" I will not leave you, Esdeath, I promise." he said gently as he leaned back to look at her in her beautiful teary eyes. The sight right now was so much different then before. She looked at him with pure love in her eyes, which he had to admit was really beautiful.

Esdeath stopped crying and wiped her tears away. Then she did something unexpected. She pounced on him with joy, making both of them fall on the ground. Esdeath then straddled him, looking deep into his confused eyes. She then took hold of his hands and placed each of them next to his head, pinning him down. Tatsumi struggled to break free from grip but she was too strong for him and he couldn't do much about the situation. Then a smirk appeared on her face as she looked at him with hunger in her eyes and began to move in for his face.

" E-Esdeath s-stop someone migh s-" Tatsumi could never finish the sentence as Esdeath silenced him with her lips on his own, kissing him passionately. Tatsumi felt her shoving her tongue inside his mouth, exploring every inch. He just widened his eyes at the sudden contact and was unable to do anything. He just let her do what she wanted.

After a while Esdeath broke the kiss and let go of his arms. She then pulled him close and hugged him again.

" Thank you, Tatsumi. I forgive you now. " she whispered huskily with a grin as she leaned back to look at his face. Tatsumi blushed at the kiss they shared, not able to speak. Esdeath smiled at his reaction and looked deeply into his emerald eyes, losing herself in them. Tatsumi too lost himself in her gaze. Her smile was truly beautiful, he tought, he couldn't help but let a smile appear on his face as well, seeing her like this.

Esdeath then began to blush lightly as she saw the same smile which she had fallen in love with again on his face. This time however, Tatsumi smiled directly at her and it made her heart beat like crazy in her chest. She felt the warmth of both his mind and his body and was really enjoying it.

To her displeasure however, Tatsumi stood up and offered his hand to help her stand up as well. Esdeath gladly took it and let herslf get pulled up by her lover.

Tatsumi then remembered his question he wanted to ask her. There was still the issue about Sayo and he needed to confirm that she would not try anything.

" Say, Esdeath.. " he stared, gaining her attention. " About my friend...you won't do anything to her, right? I mean, Sayo really is like a sister to me and I swear that I don't feel the same way about her. I didn't even know that she had those feelings for me. It was so sudden that I could not react at all..please tell me that you will leave her alone."

He saw her face turn into a scowl once again upon hearing the name of his friend. Esdeath narrowed her eyes at him, remembering the scene that took place in Ranexia.

" I told you that I will make an exception this time, right? Don't worry." she responded, faking a smile. She actually made up a plan to kidnap Sayo and ' play' with her when Tatsumi was asleep tonight, even though she said that she was going to make an exception.

' That bitch will pay for trying to steal Tatsumi away from me.' she thought with a sadiscic grin.

Tatsumi noticed the mischievous look in her face and suspected that she was lying to him. He knew that she was scheming something and he wouldn't let her do anything to hurt Sayo. So he had to act quickly before something could happen.

" I don't believe you. You don't look convincing at all with that grin on your face, Esdeath." he said as he narrowed his eyes at the General, his anger building up inside of him.

" What are you up to, Esdeath? Tell me!" he hissed harshly, demanding an answer from the Ice Queen. Esdeath bit her lips, unsure how to respond. How did he figure it out that quickly? Was she that easy to read?

"I.." she started but couldn't find what to say next. Tatumi took this as the final hint, knowing that she was actually planning something behind his back and was unable to talk about it.

" I won't forgive you, If you hurt her Esdeath, remember this. I told you, she is like a sister to me, nothing more. I had no idea that she felt like that for me. I promise you, if you do something to her, you'll NEVER see me again.." Tatsumi said coldly before leaving towards the exit of the tent. He then stopped and glanced at her over his shoulder.

"I started to see that you can be different then the woman who I knew to be the Ice Queen. I thought I could begin to trust you. How foolish of me. You are still a monster after all, how could I even think about coming with you was a good idea." he said with venom in his words. Esdeath's eyes widened in shock as he kept saying those things.

"You don't love me, Esdeath. If you did , you would let Sayo stay unharmed. You would respect the fact that she is my family and let her go. But instead, you decide to plan something to harm her for your own enjoyment. Sorry, but I could never love someone like that." was the last thing he said before walking off, leaving the shocked General alone in her tent.

Tears began to form in her eyes as Tatsumi left her. She was even more afraid of losing him than before. She went over to her bed and burried her face into the pillow, crying silently.

()()())())()()()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Wanting to clear his mind after what happened between Esdeath and himself, Tatsumi walked through the camp of the Imperial Army, trying to find a spot where he could sit down silently. He was clearly raging in his mind, with his fists clenched tightly as he walked . Tears began to form in his eyes as he thought about what would have happened to Sayo, if Esdeath managed to get her.

Now, if she did actually harm Sayo in any way, he would simply leave her. If she did love him as she was saying, Esdeath would apologize later and stop with her plans. He didn't expect her to even think about harming Sayo. Sure, she was pissed at her and extremely possessive of him, but this wouldn't justify her intentions.

As Tatsumi walked past some soldiers in the camp, he noticed their gazes, which were full of fear. They were staring at him like he was some sort of monster, who just walked by. Pleased at the sight, Tatsumi smirked, thinking that no one would dare to mess with him.

Just then a group of soldiers appeared right in front of him. They looked at him with disgust in their eyes. Tatsumi decided to avoid them, by trying to walk around the group, but they formed a line, stopping his way trough.

Narrowing his eyes, Tatsumi looked at the group of soldiers, who were smirking at him. One of them stepped forward and stood right in front of Tatsumi, looking straight into his eyes with a grin on his face.

"Look at him guys, the monster has been tamed by our General. Are you sad little one? Did you become the toy of General Esdeath?" one of the soldiers joked as the others started to laugh.

" Move out of my way. I have no time for this." Tatsumi said calmly, not wanting to deal with them right now. The leading soldier of the group began to laugh and gripped the boy by his shoulder.

" Or what, little monster?" he said tauntingly, putting more force into his grip. Tatsumi took hold of the hand , which was still on his shoulder and removed it forcefully. He then swiftly threw the soldier on the ground, who seemed surprised by his actions. Tatsumi was still holding his hand in a position where he could break it instantly.

"I said I have no time for this. Last warning." he said, raising his voice. He then put more pressure to the hand, making the soldier groan in pain. More soldiers gathered around them, as the events took place.

"Y-you bastard.. Kill him!" he exclaimed at the group. The soldiers hesitated for a moment, before charging at Tatsumi with their swords.

Tatsumi broke the hand of the soldier on the ground with a swift move, making him cry out in pain, before dodging and countering the attacks of the soldiers quickly with well placed kicks and punches, knocking everyone on the ground.

Most of them stood back up and glared at the boy. " You are dead, boy!" yelled one of them, ready to charge again at Tatsumi.

" What is going on here?!" a voice demanded from behind, before the soldiers could attack again. Tatsumi turned around and noticed that it was the Captain of Esdeath with two Imperial Guards behind him, who stepped trough the crowd of soldiers. If he remembered right, his name was Legas.

"C-Captain Legas. This..this monster attacked us out of nowhere! H-he broke my ankle and smashed the other soldiers on the ground! "the leading soldier of the group said, pointing his finger at Tatsumi, who looked down on him with a fierce glare.

The Captain glanced at Tatsumi, recognizing him from before. He was the boy who killed the whole assault squad but became the lover of their General, an interesting boy he could say. " Is that true? Did you attack them?" he asked the boy who now turned his head back again at the Captain.

" No. They stopped me in my tracks as I was walking by and did not listen to my warnings when I told them to step aside. " Tatsumi responded with a glare towards the soldiers.

The Captain seemed to be in thought for a moment as he carefully eyed the boy, before nodding in acknowledgement.

"Well..alright I believe you." he said with a smirk, surprising Tatsumi. The group of soldiers were shocked hearing Captain Legas say that. They hoped that the boy would get punished but were mistaken.

" B-But Captain he-" the leader of the group started, but was stopped when the Captain came right in front of him and picked him up from the ground, looking in his eyes with a glare.

" This boy is under the protection of General Esdeath, and only she may punish him if she wishes to do so. None of you will touch him again or I will grant him personally the right to use lethal force against you. Be thankful that his swords are with the General now, otherwise you would have ended up like the assault force. Now everyone LEAVE!" he said harshly, pushing the soldier back on the ground again.

He groaned in pain as he fell on the ground. The other soldiers of the group came up to pick their leader up and bowed at the Captain.

" W-we are sorry Captain Legas!" one of the soldiers exclaimed and turned around, leaving the place quickly with the group.

Tatsumi looked with curiosity at the Captain, he was not sure what to think of him. Legas seemed like a good person, but he wouldn't trust him right away. After all, he was still a Captain in the Imperial Army.

Turning around to face the boy now, Legas held a smirk on his face and hold his hand out for Tatsumi, who raised an eyebrow at his actions. He accepted the hand and shook it lightly.

" I am sorry for the trouble they caused you, young man. Tatsumi was your name, if I remember correctly?" the Captain asked. Tatsumi looked at him for a moment and nodded his head.

" Yes, I am Tatsumi, pleased to meet you Captain. Legas was it, right?" he responded with a questioning look.

" Yeah, correct. I am Captain Legas, pleased to meet you as well." the Captain started with a smirk and let go of Tatsumi's hand. " Would you like to come and have some tea in my tent, Tatsumi? We should get to know each other better. After all, we'll run into each other more often now. So what do you think?" he asked.

Actually, the Captain had no ill intentions towards the boy. Tatsumi just interested him and he wanted to know how he destroyed there assault squad without any help.

Tatsumi thought about the offer and decided to accept it. The Captain was right, he should get to know the higher-ups better. It could benefit him for his plans of changing the Empire in the future. The more allies he had from the inside, the better his plans could be executed. But he wouldn't dare to talk about this matter now.

" Sure, Captain. Lead the way." he responded. Captain Legas smiled and nodded. Then the two plus the guards made their way towards the tent of the Captain.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tatsumi and Captain Legas sat across each other on a rounded table inside of the tent. The captain poured some tea in two cups, handing one of them to the boy. Both of them were sitting silently and taking slurps from their hot teas. The Captain then decided to break the silence, wanting to get to the reason why he brought the boy into his tent.

" So, Tatsumi, tell me. How did you kill the whole assault squad on your own? I don't want to know why you did that, you had your reasons. But I want to know, what kind of power do you possess? It must have been a Teigu, right?" he asked with interest in his eyes. He knew that the boy was strong, hell stronger than himself because he didn't have a Teigu. The boy could easily end his life instantly If he wished to do so, but he was not hostile towards him, which made him feel relived.

Tatsumi felt unsure about telling him about his powers. He didn't trust him at all and if he told him then maybe he could find a weakness and use it to his advantage. He considered most of the Imperial Army still as his personal enemy, but this man was different. Even if the Captain knows who Tatsumi is, he was acting nice towards him.

' Sigh, I'll just tell him. He would find out anyway from Esdeath.' Tatsumi thought and decided to tell the Captain about his powers, and how he got them in the first place.

" To be honest.. I don't know If my powers come from a Teigu or not. It all started on that day about a year ago.."

 ** _Flashback_ ( 1 year ago)**

 _Tatsumi was running through the woods quickly, tying to find a bird like creature which he spotted flying towards a small lake. He never saw a Danger Beast like this before and wanted to see it from close range. That's why he left his friends Sayo and Ieyasu behind at the camp they made._

 _Noticing a large shadow on the ground, he looked up into the sky to see the giant bird fly over the woods. It was flying a bit faster then him, so he was running after it. Tatsumi really wanted to see what that Beast was._

 _Suddenly, a clearing appeared and the creature shot forward and landed on the other side with his two strong legs, creating a huge storm around the area. Tatsumi could only stare in awe at the creature, as it folded its wings gently on his sides. It was was about 16 feet in height and stood proudly as it turned around to face Tatsumi._

 _' Whoah..so majestic.' he thought with great fascination._

 _The beast looked somewhat like a legendary phoenix, but it wasn't exactly one. It had reddish-golden feathers together with bluish-white ones covering its body, creating a beautiful pattern. The creature had a golden tail, which was about 8 feet long._

 _Its eyes were bright red and it had some crests on its head which had a red colour. Its beak was not too long as its tip was close to the face._

 _Suddenly, the creature began to walk towards Tatsumi slowly, who backed away a bit. He could tell that this bird was nothing to mess around with. He was not sure if it was seeing him as a threat, as it looked at him with curiosity, tilting its head._

 _Tatsumi was stopped by a tree as he backed away, not able to move anymore. He could run, but he thought that was not a good idea since the bird would eventually try to catch him. So he stood there, awaiting the creature._

 _It came close enough towards Tatsumi until it could touch him with its beak. The creature looked down at Tatsumi,directly into his eyes. It seemed like it was scanning him, possibly trying to find out if he was a potential threat. It then lifted its head back up again, and backed away a few steps._

 _Suddenly, the creature emitted a glow of light, brightening the whole area and making Tatsumi cover his eyes._

 _' W-what is happening' he thought as he began to wonder what the creature was doing._

 _The light then began to diminish and Tatsumi opened his eyes again, looking at the spot where he expected the creature to be. But he didn't see a giant bird in front of him, but a figure which looked.. human?_

 _The creature had transformed into a more humanoid form now, and it looked like a girl with long golden hair . Instead of feathers, it had actual human skin. The wings were now folded on her back, and were slightly smaller in size. Instead of its beak, it had a human face._

 _Tatsumi blushed as he saw the girl standing in front of him with closed eyes. She was really, beautiful despite being a bird like creature. She was wearing light cloth to cover her intimate parts._

 _Much to Tatsumi's admiration, she had quiet the big chest, which he couldn't help but gaze at with a blush forming on his face._

" _Where are you staring at, pervert!" he heard her exclaim as she stepped closer towards Tatsumi. He now looked up into her narrowed eyes, fearing that she might hit him._

 _I- I am s-sorry! I didn't mean to, you just surprised me al of a sudden!" he said as he blushed in embarrassment and waved his hands in defence. The girl watched him with curiosity and sighed, accepting his apology._

" _Alright, Alright it's okay!" she started cheerfully, clapping her hands together. Tatsumi let out a sigh of relief, knowing that he would be unharmed._

" _Anyway, my name is Sora and I am an Aventis. Pleased to meet you." Sora said with a slight bow as she introduced herself._

 _Tatsumi was in thought for a moment as she told him what she was. He never heard of any species of Danger Beasts which is called Aventis._

 _Bowing down as well, Tatsumi wanted to introduce himself to the Aventis girl." I am Tatsumi. Pleased to meet you as well."_

" _Now the reason why I showed myself to you Tatsumi , I have been watching you. For a long time now. I have seen you train, I have seen the determination and the potential in you. And I believe that you can be a great host for me and my powers." she spoke as she looked back up and smiled at him. Tatsumi was baffled by her words, looking at her with wide eyes._

" _Wha- B-but why? Why do you want to give me your powers? And what powers are you even talking about in the first place? How did you even watch me? I don't understand at all." he said, uncertain about the whole situation._

" _Don't ask so many questions at once, my head is starting to hurt!" Sora whined with a fake pout, which made him say quiet ' sorry', but then she smirked and leaned her face towards Tatsumi._

" _You see.. it's a bit complicated. Aventis are an entire female species and we need some sort of a master to live. We have to possess someone's mind simply and make him our host. This person will be able to use our powers in exchange of his mind energy." she started as she told him what she wanted. Tatsumi narrowed his eyes at her, thinking that she was some kind of parasite._

" _Hold on, what do you mean by 'in exchange of his mind energy'? Are you eating the energy of your host? That's what a parasite would do!"he exclaimed as he crossed his arms under his chest._

 _Sora then began to laugh at his statement, irritating him even more._

" _Hahah, no you silly, we are not parasites! We just have to live around the energy. It will have the same function as air for us. We need to breath it to live, right? The energy is the same."she told him after her laughter died down._

 _Softening his eyes, Tatsumi nodded his head in understanding. But he still had some doubts about it. And he was going to ask her some more._

" _Okay, so far I understand. But..why would you choose a boy like me when there are much stronger man out there?" he asked with his head tilted in a questioning look._

" _I can see that you care very much about your loved ones Tatsumi, you are also very strong in your mind. You wouldn't use my powers for your own enjoyment to willingly kill, like other man would do. Instead, I know that you would use them to protect pepole. That's why I want you, Tatsumi. Please become my master. Let's help each other from now on! "she exclaimed cheerfully._

 _Thinking about what she said, Tatsumi considered her idea and felt that it wold be the right thing to do if he accepted her. If she was telling the truth, then he might get stronger than he is now. She was right when she said that he would use her powers to protect the people he cared about. So he decided to take her offer._

" _Alright, I guess I can trust you. So I accept." he said with a smile. The girl immediately beamed in happiness._

" _Thank you, Master Tatsumi!" she exclaimed with joy and jumped on Tatsumi, kissing him on his cheek several times. He could do nothing as he was being kissed by a girl he just met. And being called master made the matters worse._

" _One thing though, and you can't say no, since you already agreed. Being my master, means also that you have to be my mate in the future." she said seductively as she continued to kiss him._

 _Tatsumi's eyes went wide upon hearing her words. "E-EHH?! I HAVE TO BE YOUR MATE?!" he yelled out, not believing what she said. Sora stopped the kisses and just nodded with a smirk on her face. What did he just get himself into? He should have known it when she told him that she needed a male master. How naïve he was._

 _Sora then suddenly looked deep into his eyes. " Now, let me get inside of your head. We still can talk while I am in your mind , you just have to think that you are speaking to me, and I will be there whenever you need me, Master." she whispered, before placing her forehead on his with a blush. Then she opened her wings behind her back, and a bright light started to emit once again, directly from her forehead and her wings. Tatsumi was feeling a strange sensation and closed his eyes, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. Then he collapsed, falling unconscious against the tree he was leaning on._

 _()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

 _Groaning, Tatsumi woke up at the exact same spot where he passed out a while ago. His head was still dizzy, and he started remembering slowly what happened. He then began to wonder everything was a dream or not. Sora was definitely not around, and he saw no traces of her anywhere, so he thought that he somehow fell asleep and dreamed._

 _' This must have been a dream right..?' he asked himself as he began to stand up and look at his surroundings._

 _'_ _ **Tatsumiii, you woke up finally!**_ **'** _he heard a cheerful voice inside his head and he immediately recognized it._

 _'Sora, is that you?' he asked, still not sure about the situation._

 _' **Yep! It's me!** ' came the response of the cheerful girl inside his head. Tatsumi nodded and started to wonder about how she felt in his mind. _

_'Umm..are you fine in there?' he asked, scraching the back of his neck._

 _ **'I never felt any better! It's sooo nice and warm in here, Tatsu! And I just finished making my home in your mind! It looks awesome! You should come and see it too soe day!'** she said with excitement. Tatsumi did not understand what she meant by house, but decided not to ask her anything about it._

" _Well, I am happy that you like it in there." he said with a slight smile and heard Sora giggle in response._

 _Remembering her promise about the powers, Tatsumi decided to ask Sora on how to use them. He wanted to protect his loved ones after all._

" _Say, Sora. How can I use your powers now? I want to become stronger for everyone." Tatsumi exclaimed with determination. Sora giggled at him as he asked. She knew that he would want to know that._

 _ **' Sorry to tell you this, Tatsu, but you can't use them now. We still have a loooot of training to do.** ' she responded matter of factly. Tatsumi frowned in disappointment and let out a sigh. He thought that he would gain access to her powers right away, but it was not a huge problem at all to train and bring them out by himself. That way it could be even better, so that he can slowly get used to it._

 _' Alright, I understand. Man, and I was hoping to be super powerful and fly like you right away. ' he said with a light chuckle, which made Sora giggle inside his head._

 _' **This will take a lot of time, Tatsumi, but today you need to rest. Your mind is still not stable enough to begin the training. Just go back to your camp. I want to meet your friends too!** ' Sora exclaimed to her master. He nodded and began to walk towards his camp slowly. _

_' You are right , I still feel a bit dizzy. ' responded with a sigh._

 _' I hope we are going to be good partners, Sora.' he thought with a smile. Feeling happy that he got someone like her inside his head. She would not only grant him powers, but she would also be a nice companion to have around._

 _()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()((()())()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()())())()()()_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

" And after that I trained a lot with her, almost every day. She is a good friend and teacher and I learned many things from her during this one year. But there is still some learning to do before I actually master my powers. And with time, I definitely will. " Tatsumi finished as he looked at a surprised Captain Legas.

The Captain was definitely interested in this boy. What he had was not even a Teigu. Never did he hear that a Danger Beast would freely join a human and grant him powers like that. Did that make Tatsumi a human- beast hybrid? He wasn't sure. And he would want to find out more about him, but it was getting late already, and his General was probably expecting her boy back already.

"You really are an interesting boy, Tatsumi. Thank you for telling me everything. " he said as he finished his tea and put it down on the table. " So you can speak to her from your mind? How is that? Can you even see her?" he asked with a questioning look.

Tatsumi chuckled at his question as he knew the answer. Sora was currently in a state of deep meditation inside Tatsumi's mind. She told him that after she wakes up, she would be able to manifest her body outside to the real world for a specific time. That way, she could train him even better with her powers. But there was certainly more to it since she was so excited about seeing Tatsumi in real life.

"Well yes, I can talk to her from inside my mind. And I can't see her directly, this would only work when I am dreaming. She summons me inside my mind If she wishes to talk to me." he said with an annoyed tone, remembering a few things she would do to him when he was with her in his dreams. And if she showed up in real life, she would push herself on him even more. With Esdeath around, this would get really dangerous.

Chuckling,the Captain stood up from his seat , with Tatumi following soon after." Oh, I get it. Really interesting." he said as he began to walk towards the exit of the tent. The Captain then stepped out and looked at his surroundings, to see that it already got dark. He didn't even know how they talked, but it sure seemed long. Then he turned back to face Tatsumi, who came up from behind, and hold his hand out.

" I think you should get back soon, or General Esdeath will get worried, it's dark already. It was nice to talk to you, Tatsumi." he said as they shook hands.

Tatsumi nodded and let go of the Captain's hand. " Likewise, Captain Legas. And don't worry about Esdeath." he said with a frown. The Captain looked at him for a moment, noticing the frown on the boy's face but didn't want to bother him. He briefly nodded, and let the boy go.

By now Tatsumi made his way to Esdeath's tent. The talk with the general helped him calm down a bit, but he would not forgive her that easily. What she did, or planed on doing was just wrong and he could not accept it. He would forgive her some time eventually, but now he thought that she should regret her thoughts.

He wondered what she was doing for a second, remembering the look on her face as he left her. She sure looked shocked at his words, and he knew that he hurt her greatly.

He arrived at her tent soon after and went inside. He looked around and saw Esdeath on her bed, with her face buried in a pillow. He couldn't tell if she was sleeping or crying, so he decided to walk up to her.

Sighning, he touched her shoulder gently to see if she was still awake. To his surprise, she wasn't. She was sleeping with her uniform still on. The pillow under her face was wet.

' So she did cry.. I don't know if I should feel sorry.. she deserves it. But still..man I kinda feel guilty now. ' Tatsumi thought with a frown. He then looked around the room, trying to find a place where he can sleep as well. There was nothing where he could lie down, besides her bed. He wondered if he should just take the chair at the desk of the General, but decided against it since it would be uncomfortable.

Looking at Esdeath's bed, Tatsumi saw that it was large enough so that two people would fit in. He then went to the other side and glanced one last time at her, before lying down beside her, turning his back at her.

Feeling the bed shift, Esdeath began to move around and woke up, opening her eyes slowly and seeing Tatsumi lying next to her, with his back turned at her. She didn't know if she should say something, but during the time he was away, Esdeath wanted nothing else but apologize,

" T-Tatsumi..I am so sorry..I know you won't forgive me now, or maybe ever, but I don't want to lose you.. I am so sorry. I should have thought about you when I planed this, but I didn't. I should have thought about what she is to you and how you care about her. I shouldn't let my emotions take control of me and my actions. You are my first love and this is all new for me. So I don't know how I should behave in a relationship, so I thought that it would be okay, but I was greatly mistaken. I don't want anyone else to take you away from me Tatsumi, that's why I wanted to do that. But now I see how wrong I am, and I am truly sorry. I won't hurt your friend, I promise. Just..please don't leave me..I love you way too much.." she whispered, tears forming in her eyes once again.

Tatsumi sighed, and turned around to face her. He wanted to see if she was telling the truth. Maybe then, he could start forgiving her. But he would not forget about this.

As he turned around, Tatsumi's heart began to hurt slightly, seeing Esdeath's teary face again. Her eyes were red from the whole crying. She looked even worse then before. His eyes widened at the realization of his words he said to her as he left.

' _**You are still a monster','**_ _**You don't love me, Esdeath',' I could never love someone like that.**_ ' he repeated in his mind. And that's what probably made her like this. He felt bad for doing this again. She wanted to give him her love, and she truly meant it from the way she looked at him. And all he gave her was hate. He made her cry two times on the same day. The same day she declared her love to him. And he wanted to make it up to her.

Deciding it would be the best thing to do, he wrapped an arm around her, surprising her and scooted closer, holding her in a tight embrace.

" It's okay Esdeath.., I am sorry that I made you cry like this again.. I am the worst..you don't deserve this. I should have known that you don't have any experience with love and how to handle it.. but let's not worry about this anymore. I won't leave you, I promise. Sorry again for the things I said.." he whispered in her ear and held her close.

Esdeath felt the warmth coming from his words and from his touch. She felt really secure in his arms now, snuggling closer to his embrace with a smile.

"Thank you.." she whispered, closing her eyes. Soon, she fell asleep again with a smile on her face. Tatsumi too, closed his eyes and decided to go to sleep after a long exhausting day.


End file.
